The present invention relates to an electronic money card for dealing with money electronically, an electronic money receiving/paying machine for reading and writing electronic money from and to the electronic money card, and an electronic money card editing device for allowing a user, e.g, to refer to information stored in the electronic money card.
An electronic money card has a recording of money in the form of electronic cash in a memory built in an IC chip of an IC card. When a user stores electronic money in a recording area of a memory or withdraws the electronic money from the recording area, a certification number specific to the IC card or a password the user has for his account in a banking organ is used as a condition for payment with the card.
However, the aforementioned electronic money card certifies the user with a single password, and under this procedure, any user who knows the password can withdraw the total amount of electronic money stored in the electronic money card at once. Thus, when the user lends his electronic money card to or shares it with other people, the users must use the electronic money within the portions of a usable limit they mutually agreed upon, respectively. In addition, it is necessary to prepare a management ledger such as an account book to keep a record of used electronic money data.
The object of the present invention is to provide an electronic money card capable of storing usable limits of electronic money and passwords on a user or a usage basis and storing a transaction record including items indicating users and usages, an electronic money receiving/paying machine capable of receiving and paying electronic money to and from the electronic money card, and an electronic money card editing device allowing a user to refer to the transaction record stored in the electronic money card and to alter identifiers, usable limits of electronic money and passwords set on a usage basis.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides an electronic money card, in which a storage section of the card has an area for storing a restricting condition for the withdrawal of electronic money and in which a logic is provided so that a user is allowed to read or write the electronic money stored in the electronic money card based on such condition.
The present invention further provides an electronic money receiving/paying machine that allows a user to receive or pay electronic money based on a restricting condition set in an electronic money card when the machine performs a receiving and paying process with the electronic money card in accordance with a message displayed on a display section of the machine.
The present invention still provides an electronic money card editing device that allows a user to refer to a transaction record in the electronic money card and to alter passwords, usages and usable limits in accordance with a message displayed on a display section of the device.